New World System Wiki
Summery: New World System New World System, an organization focusing on finding out the balance matters beneath all universes and worlds by the multi-world connection system, in order to fix potential or existed defects for the sustainability of their self natural circulation. These defects may be diseases, wars, disasters that threaten the prosperity of one world; however, if a destructive phenomenon is considered "natural", interfering the result of which will be prohibited. The way to define whether the threaten is permitted to be solved by connection, is referred to Interfere Protocol. By using the power of like time traveling and space diving, managers of New World System can establish the connection and travel to almost any independence world and universe almost without the restriction from time and space. As multiple worlds successfully connected by New World System, all selected members (natural environments, people, etc.) are able to meet each other in the integrated environment, "New World", and understand the purpose of this unexpected invitation to meet the qualified phase for solving the task. The Connection Request from New World System Would the connection request be rejected by the invited worlds or universes themselves? The answer is definitely yes. Since New World System hold the capacity to make connections between multiple worlds, the connection attempt is awarded by these target world(s) members, they can have a chance to reject it before the Interfere Protocol, a connection stabilizing rule, is completely established. Once the Protocol finishes its establishment, the members from their source worlds would be brought to a temporary merged space, New World, based on their worlds' own rules, including view of worlds, understanding, knowledge, civilization level, environmental status, climates, and so on. However, the connection tunnel can only be access by the members which is allowed by New World System, or by the hand of acquiring the identity of a member. For members who join New World, either memories or experiences would not be lost once they disconnect from New World System. If any member sense or know the existence of New World System, they can also build the transmitter to send the request to New World System for opening the gate toward other time and space, or just visiting the System itself. In the case of attempting to go to the base of New World System, we can call it "Zero Connection", or Backstage Connection, which is strongly restricted by the second protocol, Protection and Defense Protocol. Some worlds may develop their own theories or protocols for doing things like time traveling, which is considered without the assistance or awareness of New World System; from the view points of New World System, they call such acts as "closed travel", and take their own capacity for building connection as "open travel". General Protocols of New World System The rules for utilizing this system depend on several important protocols, which keep the system being neutral and restrict the system from causing any fatal disadvantage to any target world. There are 4''' protocols that sustain and stabilize the smooth performance of New World System: * Interfere Protocol * Protection and Defense Protocol * Dynamic Balance Protocol * Recovery Protocol Connection Projects By now, there are four successful connected connections' records kept in the database, and with the given primary task and selected members, the connection itself would be called a '''"project". |} The New World System Series volumes are divided by each project which focus on different theme and world members. As mentioned as crossover system, so the connection should be based on at least two ports, otherwise the connection would be considered as Zero Connection. __FORCETOC__ Category:General Introduction Category:System